Graystripe's Quest
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Spoilers for firestar's quest! Graystripe, along with Millie, is sent to check on SkyClan. When they arrive, they see that SkyClan are in danger. Wil SkyClan be wiped out once and for all along with Graystripe and Millie or can they survive?
1. The Quest

Chapter 1 

Graystripe yawned and padded out of the warriors' den. He spotted Firestar by the fresh kill pile and ran to him. Firestar looked up and Graystripe reached him. The gray warrior grabbed a vole and sat beside Firestar.

"Graystripe," Firestar meowed.

"Hmm?" Graystripe took a bite of his vole, hungrily.

"Would you be willing to make a trip for me?" Firestar asked.

"What kind?" Graystripe asked. "I probably will."

"Will you go check on SkyClan?" Firestar asked. Graystripe nearly choked on a piece of vole.

"What?" He stared at his fire colored friend.

"Will you please check on SkyClan?" Firestar asked. "You know, the Clan that Sandstorm and I helped."

"Well…" Graystripe hesitated. "They can look after themselves, right?"

"Yes," Firestar replied. "But I want to make sure that the rats aren't giving them trouble."

"Firestar!" Sandstorm marched to them. "You're asking Graystripe to check on SkyClan aren't you? I heard your conversation. I'm not deaf you know!"

"Sandstorm, what if Oscar is bothering them?" Firestar asked.

"They'll fight him off," Sandstorm sniffed. "What else would they do? Also, Graystripe will have to find his own way!"

"I just want someone to check on them!" Firestar insisted. "He may be able to figure out how to get there and he could take Mistwind." Mistwind was Millie's new name.

"Well… I'll ask her," Graystripe replied. "We will find our own way."

"But Graystripe…" Sandstorm mewed.

"Ask me what?" Mistwind asked, joining them. "Afind our own way where?"

"Do you want to check on SkyClan?" Graystripe asked. "You know, the Clan that I told you about. That Firestar saved."

Mistwind grinned. "Of course, I would! I love being in ThunderClan but I feel like I'd like to see more sights."

"Alright then," Graystripe mewed. "We'll go." Sandstorm looked annoyed but Firestar looked thrilled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good luck," Leafpool meowed. "I almost wish I was going. It'd be nice to meet the cat I was named after."

"Yeah," Squirrelflight agreed. "I'd like to meet SkyClan too. It sounded like Cherrytail and I would get along." Firestar and Sandstorm laughed.

"You both have that attitude," Firestar pointed out.

"Only maybe she can control hers," Brambleclaw teased, dodging his mate's playful blow to the ears.

"Oh shut your muzzle," Squirrelflight purred.

"Be careful," Dustpelt meowed. "We lost you once and we can't do it again. You and Firestar help this Clan even if I didn't see it before."

"Thanks, Dustpelt," Graystripe and Firestar mewed.

"Stupid furballs," Sandstorm mumbled under her breath.

"Are you ready, Mistwind?" Graystripe asked. Mistwind nodded.

"Bye, Firestar," Graystripe meowed. "We'll come back soon and I'll be careful to go exactly where you directed me."

"I know," Firestar meowed. "This time, I won't leave."

"Thanks," Graystripe smiled. "See you soon." The gray warrior padded out of ThunderClan territory, his mate at his side.

"Well then," Mistwind mewed, "I guess we're hunting for ourselves until we get there. Thank StarClan it's Greenleaf." Graystripe nodded in his agreement.

"I'll miss Firestar," he meowed. "And the others. Even Dustpelt."

Mistwind rested her tail on his shoulder. "Graystripe, they'll wait for you. We have a mission." She raced ahead and Graystripe ran after her.

_Maybe Mistwind is right. They'll wait for me this time,_ he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafstar gazed down at her two kits. One was a ginger she-cat and the other was a brown and cream tom.

"What are their names?" Sharpclaw asked.

Leafstar looked at her mate then mewed, "The ginger she-kit is Sandkit, in honor of Sandstorm." Sharpclaw nodded.

"What about the brown and cream colored one?" Sharpclaw asked.

Leafstar hesitated. "Would you like to name him?"

Her mate nodded. "How about Eaglekit?"

"Good idea, Sharpclaw," Leafstar meowed. "Eaglekit and Sandkit."

"How are they?" Cherrytail entered the den. "What are their names?"

"Eaglekit and Sandkit," Leafstar mewed.

"Ooh," Cherrytail meowed. "I like that."

"Mintpaw did a good job taking care of me," Leafstar meowed. Mintpaw, Echosong's apprentice, held her head high with pleasure. Sagepaw raced into the nursery.

"It's Shortwhisker! I mean Hutch!" he yowled. Leafstar looked up. "He's here."

"Bring him to me," she meowed. Cherrytail perked her ears.

"Hutch!" she cried, as the brown tabby entered the nursery.

"Hi, Leafdapple," he greeted.

"It's Leafstar now," she meowed. "I'm the leader and Sharpclaw is both my deputy and my mate."

"Sorry," Hutch meowed. "It's urgent. I heard a rumor that Oscar is gathering a bunch of rogues and kitty pets to over throw you!"

"Hutch," Leafstar sighed, "thank you for the warning but Echosong has told me how fast roomers spread in twoleg place."

"I guess your right," Hutch meowed. "Well, bye." He started to pad away, tail drooping on the earth.

"Were you hoping to join?" Leafstar asked.

Hutch looked up. "Uh…. I left, remember?"

"I remember," Leafstar replied. "But you fought with true loyalty. Would you want to join?"

"Well… yes." Hutch looked at his paws. "I've started asking friends in twoleg place to call me Shortwhisker again."

"Welcome to SkyClan," Leafstar meowed. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes," Hutch replied. "I'm sure. And please don't let me leave again. My life is boring without Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw."

"Cherrytail," Cherrytail corrected. "And Sparrowpaw is Sparrowpelt now."

"Great!" Hutch mewed. Leafstar nodded.

"You're ceremony will be at sundown," she told him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graystripe and Mistwind settled down to sleep that night. They were barely out of ThunderClan territory because they had no clue as to where they should go. Graystripe gently slid into sleep.

--------------------------------

Graystripe looked around. He was in the old Fourtrees.

"Graystripe." Silverstream padded to him.

"Silverstream," he purred.

"SkyClan are closer than you think," she told him.

"Where are they?" he meowed. "How do I find them?"

"The river that Firestar followed doesn't just end at the forests edge," Silverstream meowed. "It goes near your territory. Firestar doesn't know it but he traveled very near your new territory. Graystripe, you and Mistwind must travel towards the Moonpool. When you reach it travel away from Clan territory and you should come across the gorge. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Graystripe replied. He nuzzled Silverstream. "But what do we do if they're having problems?"

"Help of course," Silverstream replied. "What else?"

"What if they don't want help?" he asked.

"Leafstar will accept help. She isn't too proud. Don't worry, Graystripe," she mewed. Before he could say more, Silverstream disappeared.

--------------------------------------

"Mistwind." Graystripe nudged Mistwind awake. "I know where to go. Come on."

** PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING! **


	2. SkyClan

**Chapter 2! i hope you like it!**

"We're at the Moonpool now. Where next?" Mistwind asked.

"This way," Graystripe replied, padding away from Clan territory.

"Ok." Mistwind padded after him. "Maybe we'll reach them soon." Graystripe nodded. "Are you thinking about Silverstream?"

"Yeah," he whispered. Graystripe was always surprised at how well Mistwind understood that he needed to keep Silverstream in his life.

"Well, I understand. I had a mate before you," Mistwind mewed. "I miss him too. His name was Pine and he lived with my twolegs he died of a sickness they call cancer."

"Who are you?" hissed a voice. Graystripe froze. He hadn't noticed the markers that they passed! "I said, 'who are you'?" A tortoiseshell she-cat faced them. A dark brown tabby tom was on one of her sides, while a black tom was on her other side.

"I'm Graystripe," Graystripe meowed.

"I'm Mistwind, Graystripe's mate," Mistwind meowed.

"Where are you from?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked. "Are you from the other Clans in the forest?"

"Yes," Graystripe meowed. "Firestar asked us to check on you. Firestar and I are best friends."

"Firestar!" the tortoiseshell. "You're welcome here then. I'm Cherrytail."

"I'm Sparrowpelt," the brown tabby meowed.

"I'm Rockfur," the black tom meowed. "Cherrytail was my mentor." Graystripe nodded.

"Come on," Cherrytail meowed. Graystripe and Mistwind followed the cats to a gorge. "This is our camp." Cherrytail had a fierce look of pride in her eyes. They padded into the gorge. Graystripe and Mistwind's pads were cut by the time they got into SkyClan's camp.

"Who's that?" a ginger tom demanded.

"This is Graystripe and Mistwind from Firestar's Clan," Cherrytail retorted. "So back off, Sharpclaw!"

"Let's take them to Leafstar," Sharpclaw hissed. Graystripe followed the warriors to the nursery, where a brown and cream she-cat was nursing two kits.

"Leafstar," Cherrytail mewed. "Graystripe is Firestar's best friend." Cherrytail pointed with her muzzle at Graystripe then at Mistwind. "Mistwind is his mate."

"Welcome," Leafstar meowed.

"We came to check on you as a favor to Firestar," Graystripe meowed.

"We aren't having problems," Leafstar mewed. "Thank you though. Would you like to spend the night in the warriors' den?"

Graystripe dipped his head and replied, "Yes please." Leafstar nodded.

"This is Eaglekit." She rested her tail on the brown and cream kit. "This is Sandkit." She rested her tail on the ginger she-cat. "You already met Rockfur, Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, and Sharpclaw. Cherrytail, show them the others please." Cherrytail nodded and led them outside.

"That's my friend Shortwhisker," Cherrytail meowed, pointing with her tail at a brown tabby. "We have guests!" she yowled in a voice that reminded Graystripe of Squirrelflight. The Clan gathered around them, interested.

"Ok," Cherrytail mewed. "This is Graystripe and Mistwind." She pointed her tail at them in turn. "They know Firestar."

"I'm Echosong, the medicine cat." A silver tabby she-cat stepped forward.

"I'm Patchfoot." A black and white tom stepped forward as well.

"I'm Shortwhisker." The brown tabby that Cherrytail had indicated stepped forward.

"I'm Clovertail," a light brown she-cat mewed.

"I'm Petalnose," a pale gray she-cat stepped forward.

"My name's Sagepaw!" A pale gray tom bounded forward. "Petalnose is my mentor!"

"I'm Mintpaw." A gray tabby she-kit stepped forward. "I'm training to be a medicine cat."

"My name is Bounceheart." A ginger tom stepped forward. "Patchfoot mentored me."

A white she-cat stepped forward. "I'm Tinytail." Cherrytail explained all the relations between the cats.

"Alright," Graystripe meowed.

"Just a minute," Echosong meowed. She slid into the nursery. "Sharpclaw please leave for a moment." Grumbling, Sharpclaw left the nursery. "Leafstar, are they going to help us?"

"We don't even know if the prophecy means danger," Leafstar replied.

"But it said: _A black smoke spreads, Water turns red and black, Sharp claws will be used, and a night with no moon comes near._ We need help," Echosong insisted.

"You're right," Leafstar meowed. "Tonight I'll talk to Graystripe and Mistwind."

That night, Leafstar padded to the Warriors den. She had left her kits with Echosong. Leafstar prodded Graystripe and Mistwind awake and led them outside.

"I was wrong," she told them. "We do need help."

"How?" Graystripe asked.

"We're still a small Clan," Leafstar sighed. "Look, Echosong received a prophecy." She repeated Echosong's prophecy to the ThunderClan warriors. "We don't know what the danger is but we know that it's coming. We might be able to do it ourselves but if the rats got another leader…"

"We understand," Graystripe meowed. "I wish we knew what it was."

"So do I," Leafstar meowed. "Graystripe, Mistwind, when we find out what the danger is will you help us if we need it?" The ThunderClan warriors nodded. "But if we can handle it, please let us fight our own battle." Graystripe exchanged an uneasy glance with Mistwind. "You can stay if you want, just in case."

"Fine," Graystripe mewed. "If you can handle it, we can at least stay anyway, right?"

"Yes," Leafstar nodded.

"Deal," Graystripe agreed. "Good night." Leafstar smiled at the pair.

"Thank you. See ya in the morning." Leafstar padded to her den and Graystripe and Mistwind settled back down in the warriors' den. Mistwind drifted off to sleep but Graystripe couldn't sleep.

_A black smoke spreads, Water turns red and black, Sharp claws will be used, and a night with no moon comes near_, he thought.

"What does it mean?" he murmured.

**When you review (PLEASE DO) you can say what you think the prophecy means. I'm sorry if the prophecy stunk. I'm not tht great at them. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. alliances

SkyClan-

Leader- Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she-cat

Deputy- Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat- Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Warriors- Patchfoot- black and white tom

Shortwhisker- dark brown tabby tom

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Rockfur- black tom

Bounceheart- ginger tom

Tinytail- small white she-cat

Apprentices- Mintpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Sagepaw- pale gray tom

Queens- Clovertail- light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and legs

**I know that I never said anything about Clovertail being in the nursery before so I'm sorry. I'll update soon!**


	4. Blacksmoke

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled. The Clan gathered, Graystripe and Mistwind were following.

"Riverkit, please step forward," Leafstar yowled. Riverkit did as she was told. "Riverkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Riverpaw! Cherrytail will mentor you." Cherrytail and Riverpaw touched noses. "Moonkit please step forward!" Moonkit stepped forward. "From this moment on, Moonkit will be Moonpaw! Bounceheart will mentor her!" Moonpaw and Bounceheart touched noses.

"And I have some bad news," Echosong meowed, padding up to Rockpile. "I got a prophecy. It says _A black smoke spreads, Water turns red and black, Sharp claws will be used, and a night with no moon comes near._ We don't know what it means yet."

"We'll help however we can," Graystripe piped up.

"We don't need _your_ help," Sharpclaw hissed.

"Oh really?" Mistwind growled.

"Mistwind." Graystripe lay his tail on her shoulder.

"What?" Anger blazed in Mistwind's eyes.

"Enough!" Leafstar yowled. "Stop the bickering! Sharpclaw, Graystripe and Mistwind are kind to help us!"

"Is that so?" chuckled a voice. Graystripe looked up and saw a black tom. "I'll _really_ help you."

"Oscar!" Cherrytail gasped.

"Yes." Oscar slunk down into the gorge. Cherrytail stared at him, wide eyed with surprise. Or was it something else in her gaze? Graystripe wondered if it was admiration but he didn't know why. Oscar gave him a bad feeling. "I want to join you."

"Join us?" Leafstar raised her eyebrows. "You weren't so keen on that before."

"Now I am," Oscar snapped. "So what? I'm strong, I can do it. Why couldn't I?"

"I'm not saying you couldn't," Leafstar mewed. "I'm just curious as to why you're suddenly interested."

"I changed my mind," Oscar mewed. "Haven't you made mistakes?"

"Yes," Leafstar meowed. "I suppose you can join." Cherrytail continued to stare at the black cat and Sparrowpelt just blinked at him.

"Good," Oscar purred.

Leafstar padded onto High Rock. "Oscar, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Oscar heisted. "I do." Graystripe's neck fur stood on end. How did Oscar know what to say?

"You will now be known as Blacksmoke. SkyClan welcomes you as a member of this clan," Leafstar meowed.

"Blacksmoke?"

"Did she say 'Blacksmoke'?" Whispers rang out through the Clan.

Leafstar blinked. She turned to Echosong, who was near by. "I just got this feeling and it came out."

"Aren't you supposed to cheer my name?" Blacksmoke hissed.

"Yes," Leafstar replied. _How does he know?_ She thought.

"Blacksmoke! Blacksmoke! Blacksmoke!" the Clan cheered. Cherrytail continued to stare at the tom.

"Cherrytail!" Riverpaw mewed. "Can we train?"

"O-k," Cherrytail meowed, wrenching her gaze away from Blacksmoke.

"Can I join?" Blacksmoke asked, padding to Cherrytail.

"I see no problem with it," Cherrytail mewed.

"Let's go!" Riverpaw mewed, impatiently. Cherrytail flicked her tail and padded out of camp, Blacksmoke and Riverpaw following her.

"Echosong," Graystripe mewed. "Can I speak with you?" Echosong nodded. She led them to her den.


	5. Something Strange

** I hoep you like it!! **

**Chapter 4**

** Something Strange**

"How's this, Cherrytail?" Riverpaw asked, a mouse dangling from her jaws.

"Great," Cherrytail purred. "You're first day and you're already a hunter!"

"It was an easy catch," Blacksmoke shrugged.

"I'd like to see you try!" Riverpaw snapped.

"Humph! 'I'd like to see you try!'" he mimicked. "Idiot!"

"You do better then!" Riverpaw challenged. "Go one, go on!"

"HAHA!" Moonpaw burst through the undergrowth. "I spooked you!" She pranced around her sister.

"Did not!" Riverpaw hissed, flattening her fur.

"Did too!" Moonpaw sang. "I scared ya! I scared ya!"

"Moonpaw!" A furious Bounceheart burst through the trees. "I told you to stay put while I refreshed the markers!" He sighed.

"Apprentices are apprentices," Cherrytail mewed, her whiskers twitching humorously.

"I know," Bounceheart mewed. "But…"

"It can be hard?" Cherrytail finished. Bounceheart nodded.

"Stop being a sissy," hissed Blacksmoke.

"Shut your muzzle!" Cherrytail hissed back, anger and defiance blazing in her gaze. Blacksmoke looked taken aback at being confronted by Cherrytail.

"I'm sorry," Blacksmoke mewed. "I'm just used to… er… _different_ cats."

"It's fine," Bounceheart mewed. "Really, it is." Moonpaw's paws were shaking, her eyes were wide, and she was looking at the sky.

"Yowls… I hear them! Make them stop!" she whispered then her world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Echosong," Graystripe began, "do you think that there are more cats like Blacksmoke around here?"

"Why?" Echosong asked. Then she nodded. "We can't be sure, but knowing him, he probably does. I knew Blacksmoke long ago…"

"You did?" Graystripe's surprise made him forget what he wanted to talk to her about for a second. "Right, so, do you think he'll be loyal?"

"It's hard to say," Echosong mewed. "How can we be sure you're loyal or Mistwind or even me? We can't." Graystripe sighed.

"Do you know you're past?" she asked suddenly.

"We need help! We have an emergency!" Cherrytail burst into the den. "It's Moonpaw she- oh! Come on!" Cherrytail took off and Graystripe and Echosong raced after her. Finally, Cherrytail stopped in a clearing and in the middle lay Moonpaw, Riverpaw bending over her.

"Oh StarClan!" Echosong gasped.

"What's wrong with her?" Riverpaw demanded, her eyes flaming with anger. "TELL ME _NOW_!"

"I don't know." Echosong bent over Moonpaw. "She doesn't have scratches or anything like that. We'll take her to my den."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonpaw looked around her. Where was she? Four tall oaks surrounded her.

"Moonpaw, you have quite a destiny." A blue/gray she-cat padded forward. "My name is Bluestar."

"H-hello," Moonpaw mewed, shocked.

"Do you want to know why you heard the yowls?" Bluestar asked. "All I can say is that you are not crazy…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moonpaw!"

"She's waking up!"

Moonpaw slowly stood up. "Sorry. I'm fine now. Really, I am."

"Glad to hear it." Riverpaw padded to the edge of the den. Night was falling. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered. "I was normal until she passed out then I was yelling at everyone. I just became so… _angry_."

"Riverpaw?" Cherrytail sat down next to her. "What happened there?"

"I don't know," Riverpaw mewed. "I just got so mad all of a sudden. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Cherrytail put her tail on her apprentice's shoulders. "It's alright. It's over now."

"I hope so," Riverpaw murmured. _Where are you StarClan?_

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Graystripe turned to Mistwind. "There's something about those two apprentices."

"I know," Mistwind mewed. She shivered. "The way Riverpaw commanded us was just…"

"Freaky?" Graystripe finished.

"Scary," Mistwind meowed. "And Moonpaw…"

"What came over them?" Graystripe asked, more to himself than to Mistwind.

"I don't know," Mistwind mewed. "Graystripe, I think that we're about to experience more than we asked for. I think that this prophecy is very dangerous."

"I'll die for them if I have too," Graystripe mewed.

"Is that fair for Firestar?" Mistwind demanded.

"I'll make sure that you live so that you can tell him that's what it comes to," Graystripe replied.

"I'm not leaving you!" Mistwind mewed, defiantly.

"Mistwind! If I die I need you to tell Firestar!" Graystripe insisted.

"You won't die!" Mistwind yelled. "You won't!"

"How do you know?" Graystripe bellowed. "This will turn out to be a battle, I bet my tail!"

"Trust me!" Mistwind yowled. "Or is it too much for you to do since I'm not Silverstream? You trusted her! I know you did!"

"I did trust her!" Graystripe yelled back. "BUT I TRUST YOU TOO!"

"Prove it," Mistwind hissed, stalking out of the den. Graystripe stared after her, regret filling his heart.

"How can I do this?" he whispered. "I'm no SkyClan cat, I'm a ThunderClan cat. Can I make it through with Mistwind still at my side?"

"Believe," Silverstream's voice mewed. "I'm with you both. You have to trust her."

"How?" Graystripe murmured. "I won't lose her too." He padded out of the medicine cat's den, tail dragging behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mistwind, are you alright?"

Mistwind jumped at the sound of a friendly voice. "Oh, Leafstar. I'm fine."

"I heard yowling," Mistwind mewed. "Were you fighting in the medicine cat's den with Graystripe?"

"Yes." Mistwind nodded. "I don't know what started it. I hope we didn't scare Echosong or Mintpaw too much."

"What happened?" Leafstar asked.

"I don't know," Mistwind sighed. "Sometimes I find myself wondering if Graystripe and I were even meant to be."

"Don't lose hope," Leafstar meowed. "Trust me. Don't lose hope, Mistwind."

"I'll try not to," she whispered. "But it's getting so hard!"

"You'll see," Leafstar meowed. "You'll see." Mistwind closed her eyes. Did she make the right decision when she joined the Clan and left her twoleg?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graystripe sat in the warriors' den and looked at his pads and expected them to be bloody and torn like Mistwind's but they weren't. Instead, they were holding up well.

"That's weird," he murmured.

"Hello, Graystripe," Blacksmoke mewed, padding to him. "I'll take this nest." He settled down in the nest next to Graystripe where Mistwind slept the other night.

"That's Mistwind's," Graystripe mewed, angrily lashing his tail.

"It's fine." Mistwind padded to another empty nest nearer to the back. Graystripe sighed.

"She-cat trouble?" Blacksmoke asked. Graystripe nodded. "Ah, they aren't worth your time."

Anger flashed in Graystripe's eyes. "Speak for yourself. Mistwind means Starclan to me." He stalked to his mate and settled down in an empty nest beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Graystripe meowed.

"Too late," she sniffed.

"Sorry!" Graystripe mewed. Something in his tone softened Mistwind.

"It's okay," she meowed.

"Good." Graystripe's tongue rasped around his mate's ear. "I will prove it to you."

** I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! You can still say what you think the prophecy means.**


	6. Captured!

**Here it is!**

Moonpaw stretched that morning. "I wonder if Bounceheart will let me train today."

"Let's ask." Riverpaw stood up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Cherrytail." Blacksmoke sat down beside the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Er… hi," Cherrytail replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going hunting." Mistwind stood up. "See ya."

"Want me to come?" Graystripe asked.

"Nah," Mistwind mewed. "Leafstar and I were gonna hang out. We're gathering all the she-cats that we can. Leafstar has Sparrowpelt watching her kits."

"Alright," Graystripe shrugged. "I'll probably go talk to Sharpclaw or somethin'." Mistwind smiled at him then padded to Leafstar.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Leafstar replied. "Let's ask Cherrytail. I already asked the others and they said no."

"OK." Mistwind padded to Cherrytail. "Want to hunt with Leafstar and I?"

"OK." Cherrytail followed Mistwind and Leafstar out of camp, Blacksmoke's gaze following Cherrytail the whole way. When the three were quite a ways away from camp, they separated to hunt.

Mistwind started to stalk a mouse. She followed it silently then, suddenly, a gray paw slammed down on the its tail. Mistwind gasped and scrambled back but found herself blocked by a dark ginger she-cat. The ginger she-cat that had arrived first purred.

"Look at what we found! The boss will be pleased. We're eating good tonight boys!" she purred.

"I don't know what you want," Mistwind snarled, "but you better leave me alone!"

"Or you'll do what?" the ginger she-cat hissed. "Gravelfoot," she looked at the gray tom, "will you call him?"

"Of course, Mousetalon," the gray tom, Gravelfoot, meowed.

"Of course." Mousetalon bowed her head. _They have warrior names!_ Mistwind thought, panicking. Then Gravelfoot let out a high pitched, shrill, caterwaul. Mistwind buried her head under her paws, not wanting to hear the noise anymore. Then she was out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherrytail backed up into a tree. _Dang it, tree! Why do you have to be right there?_ She began to panic when she saw the two cats approach her. One was a smoky gray tom and the other was a white she-cat.

"Whitepelt," the gray tom murmured, "we found one." _Whitepelt?_

"Yes, Smogfur," Whitepelt whispered.

"I don't know what you want but…" Cherrytail's voice faltered "… you better stay away from me!"

"Look, we don't want to hurt you," Smogfur mewed.

"If you'll do as we say…" Whitepelt mewed.

"Like I'll believe that! I'm no idiot!" Cherrytail yowled. She lunged at Smogfur but the tom just slid out of the way and Cherrytail rolled over and over then stopped at Whitepelt's paws.

"Night," Whitepelt laughed. Then Cherrytail was out cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leafstar!" Sharpclaw raced to his mate's side as she limped into camp. She was bloody, bruised and weak.

"They said… they said…" Leafstar stuttered.

"Who?" Sharpclaw demanded.

"We have a traitor…" Leafstar whispered. "Raise the alarm…" Leafstar collapsed unconscious.

"LEAFSTAR!" Sharpclaw yowled. "ECHOSONG! HELP!" Graystripe bounded forward.

"We have to get her to Echosong's den," Graystripe mewed.

"I know that!" Sharpclaw hissed. "I don't need _your_ help, ThunderClaner!"

"No." Graystripe narrowed his eyes. "Let me help you."

"Fine." Sharpclaw hoisted his mate onto his back, Graystripe leading the way. Blacksmoke bounded to them.

"At least her kits don't need milk anymore," he mewed. "After all, they're about to be apprenticed."

"Shut your muzzle!" Sharpclaw let his mate's body slide off his back then he lunged at the black tom.

"Hey!" Blacksmoke leapt onto a boulder, his flanks heaving. "How's Cherrytail?" He turned to Leafstar. "ANSWER ME!"

"Do you think she can?" Graystripe hissed. "She's unconscious, you idiot!" He looked around. "Mistwind isn't here…"

"No duh, mousebrain!" Blacksmoke hissed. "Did you just realize that? You must not care for her." Graystripe clenched his teeth and started to pad away. _Just walk away. Just walk away._

"I bet you would give your tail for her to die, huh?" Blacksmoke laughed. "If you didn't notice she was gone, you must be like me." That was it.

Graystripe flew at Blacksmoke and his jaws fastened around the black warrior's neck. "Say it again, I dare you." Blacksmoke didn't say anything and Graystripe released him. "What kind of warrior would I be if I used the worst move. You aren't supposed to bite a cat's neck." Graystripe padded away. "Besides, I promised to help this Clan and they may need you."

Sharpclaw padded to him. "I'm sorry, Graystripe. I've been cold and rude when all you want to do is help. I saw that when you refused to leave when I needed help. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Graystripe mewed, taken aback. Sharpclaw smiled and they automatically knew that their differences were placed behind them. They were going to act like a team now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherrytail stirred and sat up, glancing around. It was the middle of the night and cats were gathered all around herself and Mistwind. Cherrytail recognized Smogfur. Mistwind stirred beside her. Then she saw a large black tom.

"Blacksmoke!"

** The book's almost over!**


	7. MarshClan

** Here's the next chapter!**

"Welcome to MarshClan," Blacksmoke mewed. "You two are the first two new recruits. You know me as Blacksmoke but here, I'm Blackstar. My deputy is my son, Smogfur. This Clan is my doing. I spied on your pathetic Clan until I had all my information then I made MarshClan."

"Traitor!" Cherrytail hissed. "I knew that you were messed up! I was afraid to take my gaze off of you when you first came! I was afraid that you'd kill someone! Where's Leafstar?"

"I sent a message with her," Blacksmoke shrugged. "Well, actually Cruelheart sent the message."

"Blacksmoke…" Smogfur stepped forward.

"It's Black_star_!" Blacksmoke roared.

"Blackstar, where will they stay?" Smogfur asked. His gaze met Cherrytail's and he smiled briefly.

"Over there." Blacksmoke pointed hid tail to a small den.

"But that's where _I_ sleep!" Smogfur protested.

"I know," Blacksmoke purred. "You're on guard."

"Alright," Smogfur mewed. "Fine. You two," he flicked his tail at Cherrytail and Mistwind, "come on."

"MAKE ME!" Cherrytail yowled. Smogfur hesitated then looked at Blacksmoke. Blacksmoke smirked and nodded.

"FINE!" Smogfur grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her down to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Cherrytail cried. Mistwind's eyes widened.

"LET HER GO!" Mistwind went to lunge at Smogfur but Mousetalon blocked her.

Smogfur dragged Cherrytail's head down then hissed in her ear, "Will you come now?" A voice in Cherrytail's head said, _live today fight tomorrow…_ She nodded. Smogfur held his head high with pride. _I'll rip your fur out!_ Cherrytail thought but she followed him into the small den with Mistwind behind them. Once they were inside, Smogfur blocked the den's entrance, shutting out the moonlight.

"I'll kill you!" Cherrytail hissed.

Smogfur laughed quietly. "That would hurt you more than it would me."

"What?" Cherrytail hissed.

"You heard me," Smogfur whispered. "Let me help you."

"Why should we?" Mistwind demanded.

"Because you can't get out of this place alone," Smogfur replied. "First, go undercover. Cherrytail, Blacksmoke has a softish spot for you so be his loyal warrior. You can survive a few days. Just until he launches into an attack."

"Fine," Cherrytail mewed. "Where's your mother?"

Smogfur grimaced. "Dead. My father killed her himself."

"Why are you helping us?" Mistwind murmured.

"My father is horrible." Smogfur kicked the ground with his paw. "He used to tell me how horrible I was because I had mercy. When I started to pretend to be "Daddy's Boy", he began to praise like never before. I nearly turned to the dark side for good but then I saw the light."

"How?" Cherrytail asked.

"It's stupid," Smogfur meowed. "You don't want to know." Cherrytail shrugged.

"Will you help us understand how to act?" Mistwind mewed. Smogfur nodded. "Ok. Night." Mistwind settled down to sleep but Cherrytail knew that Mistwind was thinking back to Graystripe and wishing that she hadn't snapped at him like she did the other day.

"Night, Cherrytail," Smogfur mewed. Cherrytail nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cherrytail! Wake up!" Smogfur mewed.

"Bite her," Blacksmoke mewed.

"Sorry," Smogfur whispered under his breath. He bit Cherrytail's scruff and dragged her out of her nest. Cherrytail hissed and bolted up, her fur standing on end.

"When can we fight?" she hissed.

"You talked sense into them?" Blacksmoke asked his son.

"I guess I did," Smogfur muttered.

"What?" Blacksmoke asked.

"I DID!" Smogfur cried. Blacksmoke eyed his son.

"Let's attack!" Mistwind hissed.

"RIGHT NOW!" Cherrytail yowled.

"Not yet," Blacksmoke mewed. He got so close to her that their fur was touching. Cherrytail winced and Smogfur unsheathed his claws. Mistwind smirked. So Smogfur had feelings for her new friend? Blacksmoke padded away, his Clan following.

"I hated that." Cherrytail looked like she was about to faint. "Save me, I'm scared for life…"

Smogfur looked happier. "How do we save you?" He grinned. "You got yourself in this mess."

"_You_ did!" Cherrytail laughed. She pounced on him, pinned him, and laughed. "Ha ha! I've got you!" Smogfur went limp then bolted up. Mistwind tried not to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moonpaw, are you alright?" Riverpaw asked.

"I'm fine," Moonpaw murmured. She began to hear yowling again. She winced. "They won't leave! LEAVE!" She bolted away, only to collide with a dark ginger she-cat.

"Hello, hello, hello," she chuckled. "OY! Gravelfoot! Look what I found wandering about!" She grabbed Moonpaw by the scruff. A gray tom appeared.

"Good job, Mousetalon!" he mewed.

Mousetalon smirked. "Let's go back." Riverpaw saw Moonpaw give her a look that said, "Live today fight tomorrow". Riverpaw did as she asked for once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look what we brought!" Mousetalon threw a small brown she-cat.

"Moonpaw!" Mistwind and Cherrytail muttered. Moonpaw scrambled up. Smogfur (who was in charge when his father was in SkyClan, which was when the camp was awake) stepped forward and explained about MarshClan. Then he dragged her into the small den.

"How did they get her?" Cherrytail murmured. Mistwind shrugged.

"I wish we knew," Mistwind muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of nights later, Smogfur and Cherrytail sat on top of the small den. Then Smogfur spoke.

"Cherrytail… when I was about to say what made me say the light and I stopped, it was because I didn't want you to know," he mewed. Cherrytail cocked her head. "Look, the day that I decided to go evil, I saw _you_ helping a kittypet kit. It was lost and you guided it home again." Cherrytail frowned.

"I don't get you," she mewed. "You say you're so kind and against your father but you _never_ stand up to him!"

"So?" Smogfur hissed. "Are you doubting my loyalty?"

"No," Cherrytail mewed. "I'm doubting _you_."

"Why?" Smogfur stood up. "Do you think that I'd betray you? After all that I said? You must be stupid!"

"Maybe so!" Cherrytail snapped. "But tell me if you're with us or not!"

He hesitated then hung his head. "I want to be."

"Then you can control it!"

"You don't get it!" he snapped. "I _can't_ betray you!" Defiance blazed in Cherrytail's face.

"Why not?" she demanded. Smogfur gritted his teeth then nuzzled her! Cherrytail's eyes widened.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Mousetalon hissed. "But we're about to attack!"

** PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. ATTACK!

**Here it is! enjoy!**

Graystripe padded to Echosong's den. "Echosong? Can I really help your Clan?"

"Graystripe," Echosong mewed. "You can. Trust me. You have SkyClan blood."

"I what?" Graystripe gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonpaw scrambled up. The attack! She followed MarshClan toward SkyClan. Cherrytail was padding a little _too_ close to Smogfur. Mistwind looked incredibly nervous. _I can't blame her! _thought Moonpaw.

Finally, they arrived at SkyClan. Graystripe looked up and saw Mistwind.

"Mistwind!" he cried. Cherrytail lashed her tail at Mistwind so that her friend knew to act cold and mean.

"I told you to trust me," Mistwind mewed. "You didn't. Here's what you get."

The hurt in Graystripe's eyes made Cherrytail feel sick. "Fine! You know how lonely I was! Apparently, you don't care so this is the end. Good bye I hope I don't see you _ever_, even in StarClan." Mistwind was blinking back tears.

"CHERRYTAIL!" Sparrowpelt raced to the head of the crowd. "NO! WHY DID YOU TURN, YOU PIECE OF CROWFOOD?" Cherrytail lashed her tail.

"You're all too weak!" she yowled.

"IT BEGINS!" Blacksmoke yowled. The cats launched into battle. Mousetalon began to fight Sagepaw.

"I am a fierce apprentice!" Sagepaw yowled. "FEAR ME!"

"Idiot!" Mousetalon picked him up by his back then threw him across camp. Graystripe watched in disbelief, as the apprentice hit the cliff's edge and moved no more.

"SAGEPAW!" Mintpaw yowled. "NO!" Cherrytail ran to the apprentice's body. Her eyes blazed with anger. She turned to Mousetalon.

"NOW YOU DIE!" She launched herself at the cruel warrior. Her jaws were about to fasten around Mousetalon's neck when a cat's body collided with hers. She landed on her paws and looked at her attacker and gasped.

"YOU LIER, SMOGFUR!" she yowled. "You said you wouldn't betray me!" Smogfur frowned at her.

"You believed it?" he laughed. Something in Graystripe snapped. He flew at Mousetalon. Graystripe pinned her down and hissed.

"You left!" he hissed.

"So what?" she growled. Then her eyes widened and she laughed wickedly. "Graystripe! You always were an idiot, brother!"

"I don't call you sister anymore," Graystripe hissed. "I call you traitor."

"You wouldn't kill your sister," she chuckled.

"Want a bet?" Graystripe unsheathed his paw and cut her neck.

Mousetalon's eyes widened. "This isn't my end…" And she spoke no more. Graystripe yowled in triumph.

"Graystripe!" Mistwind ran to him. "I'm so sorry! I was undercover!" Graystripe nuzzled her.

"YOU WILL DIE IF YOU TOUCH MY MATE AGAIN!" Sharpclaw spun at Blacksmoke. "Actually, you'll die now!" Graystripe's heart began to beat harder. Would this really be over in a just moment?

"Really?" An evil smile wormed its way onto Blacksmoke's mouth. He fastened his teeth around Sharpclaw's neck and bit down. Sharpclaw didn't have time to yowl. He was dead in seconds. Graystripe yowled.

"NO!" Leafstar cried. "Sharpclaw!" Blacksmoke stood on a boulder, alone. Leafstar lunged at him, Graystripe and Mistwind following. Cherrytail looked at Smogfur.

"You got off easy," she hissed. Smogfur looked at his paws. "You once said that you hated who your father was. Prove it." Cherrytail lunged at Blacksmoke. "THIS IS FOR MY OLD MENTOR!"

Smogfur looked at Cherrytail for a long moment. No, he had chosen to follow his father's footsteps but…. Blacksmoke lunged for Cherrytail's neck.

"NO!" Smogfur threw himself at the cat he had called "Father" and his jaws fastened around his throat. "You can't hurt her anymore." Leafstar lay her tail on Smogfur's shoulder.

"You've proven yourself in our eyes," she mewed. "Cherrytail?" Cherrytail stood, rooted to the spot, staring at Smogfur.

"You chose us over him," she whispered. Cherrytail nuzzled him quickly. Out of surprise, Smogfur loosened his grip and that was enough. "LOOK!" Blacksmoke tore himself away from his son.

"Pathetic," he snarled, "you chose a she-cat. How typical. Now she'll die right infront of your eyes."

"You can't hurt them anymore," said a voice. Moonpaw stood on a near by boulder. Moonpaw threw herself at Blacksmoke and sent him toppling over the side of the _tall_ boulder, sending her crashing down with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	9. The End and the epilogue

**Here's the last chapter and the Epilogue.**

Chapter 8

"MOONPAW!" Riverpaw screamed. She leapt from boulder to boulder to her sister. Moonpaw was smashed underneath Blacksmoke. She pulled her out and sat beside her. "No…"

A sweet, familiar voice echoed through the camp. "Live today fight tomorrow. Good bye, Riverpaw…" Mistwind buried her face in Graystripe's fur and Graystripe closed his eyes in sadness. Graystripe padded to Blacksmoke.

"He's dead!" he announced. A dark gray tabby tom ran at the SkyClan cats.

"Cruelheart!" Smogfur gasped. Cruelheart grabbed Riverpaw by her neck and but down. Riverpaw let out a sigh of relief before she closed her eyes, never to move again.

"NOT MY DAUGHTERS!" Clovertail threw herself at Cruelheart and grabbed his paws. Then she pulled and sent him plummeting down. While he was still down, she finished him off quickly.

"Riverpaw, Moonpaw," she murmured.

"Moonpaw, you were a great apprentice," Bounceheart whispered.

"Riverpaw, you would have been our best hunter, I know it," Cherrytail meowed.

"Sagepaw," Mintpaw mewed, "I miss ya, Buddy."

"Sharpclaw, you saved us all," Leafstar murmured.

"Graystripe, thanks for doing what I didn't with Mousetalon," Smogfur mewed, to the large rgay warrior.

"I'll sit vigil for them all night," Shortwhisker mewed. "I'm ready to be a true warrior."

"Good bye, guys," Patchfoot meowed.

"I feel terrible," Echosong mewed.

A white she-cat stepped forward. "My name is Snowfall. And I'll lead MarshClan now." Graystripe's fur bristled. "But now, we will be like theClans in the forest. No fighting unless it's necessary and we'll gather at SkyRock every full moon. Agreed?" Leafstar nodded and Snowfall smiled.

"Maybe I can turn our Clan around," she mewed. "Good luck." She turned to Smogfur. "I'm proud of you, brother."

"And you, sister," Smogfur replied. Snowfall smiled and led her Clan away.

"It's time for you to leave," Leafstar told Graystripe and Mistwind. "But first, Sandkit and Eaglekit step forward." Her kits stepped forward. "Sandkit you are now Sandpaw. Tinytail will mentor you. Eaglekit, you are now Eaglepaw. Rockfur will mentor you." Sandpaw and Eaglepaw touched noses with their mentors. Bounceheart looked away. He was grateful that he wasn't mentoring another apprentice yet. He needed time to get over Moonpaw.

"We'll be out of your fur then," Graystripe mewed.

"Thank you." Leafstar looked at them. "Echosong told me of your history Graystripe. You are a descendent of SkyClan and you and Mistwind are welcome, as are Firestar and Sandstorm." Graystripe nodded and Mistwind glanced at him questioningly.

"Good bye, you all," Graystripe mewed. "I'll miss you." He turned to Echosong. "Tell Sharpclaw, Sagepaw, Moonpaw, and Riverpaw that we said thank you."

"I will." Echosong dipped her head. "Bye, friends." Smiling at the thought that they now had many new friends, Graystripe and Mistwind started to pad to ThunderClan. Graystripe smiled. He had a lot to tell Firestar when they got back...

**Epilogue** **(important)**

Graystripe poked his head into the nursery and saw Mistwind and their two new kits. One was a light brown she-cat and the other was a blue/gray she-cat.

"Meet your kits," Mistwind purred. "This is Moonkit." She pointed with her tail at the light brown one then the blue/gray one. "And this is Riverkit."

Graystripe smiled. "Moonpaw and Riverpaw will always live in our hearts."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherrytail grinned down at her two kits. One was a dark ginger she-cat and one was a dark gray tom. Smogfur entered the nursery and smiled.

"The one with ginger fur is Sharpkit and the other is Sagekit," Cherrytail mewed.

"But Sharpkit is a she-cat," Smogfur mewed. Cherrytail was fast asleep however so he left the nursery, chuckling.

He didn't notice, however, that Sharpkit was somehow looking at him through narrowed eyes, her claws slowly unsheathing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Uh-oh! Dun dun dun! PLEASE REVIEW! There will be a sequel to this called, "The Quest" soon and a compainion book called "the Story of Mousetalon". PLEASE READ TEHM! And please REVIEW!**


End file.
